


Drunken Confession

by StarJem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: It's Tsukishima's birthday and the last thing he expects is a drunken confession.





	Drunken Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for both Bokuto and Tsukki's birthdays so why not write something bokutsuki? I hope you enjoy this little drabble loosely based off of a friend's experience.

It is a fairly quiet night at Tsukishima and Akaashi’s apartment. The two of them are sitting in silence as Tsukishima watches the latest dinosaur documentary on his laptop with his headphones on. Akaashi is reading a mystery novel that just came out the other day.  
  
The two of them refused to go out drinking with Kuroo, Bokuto, and a few of their friends and instead opted for a more relaxing evening of doing what they wanted and enjoying each other’s company. Besides, they knew how this was going to go. They were going to drink at least Kuroo and Bokuto under the table and then would have to make sure the two of them got home safely. Wash, rinse, repeat. It was a typical night out for them.  
  
Suddenly, Tsukishima’s phone starts blaring, startling both himself and Akaashi. Luckily, Tsukishima’s laptop is on the table, but unfortunately for Akaashi’s book, it lands on the floor, losing his place. Tsukishima quickly places the headphones he is wearing around his neck and grabs his phone off of the table to answer the call.  
  
Before he can say anything, the person on the other line is already speaking. Well, more like shouting.  
  
“Tsukki!!!!” the voice shouts, elongating the name.  
  
The person continues to shout, not allowing Tsukishima to get a word in.  
  
“Tsukki! Why didn’t you come hang out with us? It’s your birthday and you should be here having fun with us!” The voice pauses for a moment before continuing on with rambling and whining about nonsense, at least to Tsukishima. Why he isn’t hanging up, he doesn’t know. Maybe he has a soft spot for them. “Ya know, Tsukki? I like you. I really like you. I’ve liked you fo--” Before they can finish their sentence, Tsukishima hangs up.

Tsukishima slowly turns to look at Akaashi, “Bokuto-san confessed to me.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen just a fraction at Tsukishima's statement and return to normal shortly thereafter. He flips the page in his book that he had picked back up while Tsukishima was on the phone and nonchalantly replies, “It’s about time he confessed. Happy birthday, Tsukishima-san.”  
  
Tsukishima looks at him, clearly confused by the statement. “What do you mean, ‘It’s about time he confessed?’”  
  
“It is as I said,” Akaashi replies. “It took him long enough to finally confess to you.” He flips another page. “You should accept his confession quickly. He’ll be extra whiny if he doesn’t hear back from you soon.”  
  
“Who says I’ll accept it?”  
  
“Me and all of your friends and family. We notice how soft you are around him. How you look at him and treat him differently. Even if it’s not noticeable to those who don’t know you like we do.”  
  
Tsukishima’s face flushes a bright red at the accusation, “That is not true!”  
  
“Your face says otherwise.”  
  
Before Tsukishima can retort, his phone goes off again and he ignores it.  
  
“Tsukishima-san,” Akaashi looks at him with an annoyed look, ready to chastise him for acting so childish.  
  
“Akaashi-san,” Tsukishima replies, holding his hand up to stop Akaashi from speaking any further. “He can talk to me when he’s not drunk. That’s fair, right?”  
  
Akaashi closes his mouth and nods, agreeing with Tsukishima’s statement. “You are correct. My apologies.”  
  
Tsukishima looks down and debates on whether he should call Bokuto back or not. He opts to text him instead, letting him know to talk to him when he’s not drunk off his ass. He puts his phone back down on the table, silencing his phone this time, and both he and Akaashi enjoy the rest of their evening in comfortable silence.  
  
The following afternoon, Tsukishima hears a knock at the door. He gets up from the couch and walks over to it  to see who is there. It’s his day off from work so he is only wearing a sky blue t-shirt that is definitely a few sizes too big with a pair of black pajama shorts that peak out from underneath the shirt.  
  
He looks through the peephole and sees Bokuto standing in front of the door nervously shifting back and forth. He is wearing a white button up shirt and nice black dress slacks with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. How Bokuto managed to be not hungover by this time is beyond him. Tsukishima tries his best to hold back that soft smile that almost never fails to appear on his face when he sees this loveable goofball.  
  
“Hello Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima greets after he opens the door.  
  
“Hey Tsukki,” Bokuto replies quietly, his voice a little shaky. He tries his best not to pick at the rose petals in the bouquet he is holding. He takes a deep breath and holds out the bouquet and shouts, “Please go out with my Tsukki! I really like you a lot!”  
  
Even though Tsukishima was expecting the confession after last night’s drunk call from the elder, he wasn’t quite expecting the whole neighborhood to hear the confession. His face flushes a bright scarlet before he grabs Bokuto by his arm and pulls him into his apartment.  
  
Tsukishima slams the door shut and covers his face with his hands, clearly embarrassed by what just happened. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down before uncovering his face. He sees a bashful Bokuto looking at him with the bouquet behind his back. He sighs and his lips curl into a small smile. He can’t be mad at this man that he adores so much, though he may never admit it. He loves his quirks and he really likes him.  
  
Tsukishima walks over to Bokuto and looks down at him, that sheepish smile still on his face. He cups Bokuto’s face and pulls him into a kiss. A sweet, passionate kiss that shows that Bokuto’s feelings are reciprocated. The bouquet drops from Bokuto’s hands as he places them on Tsukishima’s cheeks.  
  
When Tsukishima breaks the kiss, he says five simple words that are music to Bokuto’s ears.  
  
“I like you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
